Bite Back
by Is-Simple
Summary: Riding in a car with vampires was different and awkward, but Jacob was mostly to blame for that. Sooo... Maybe thinking of jumping Bella as soon as she was driving him home was a bad idea.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- _HAHAHAHA_. Sorry. -Cough- Enjoy. Sorry it's so short. I do have more written it's just all scattered and stuff, ya.  
**

**Disclaimer- Do not own.**

* * *

Jacob was hot—and not the normal hot either. His body felt as if it was burning from the inside out. Which was bad. Bella had finally gotten him to agree to have dinner at the Cullen house, to finally admit that he lost, that Bella would never choose him, and going into heat—let alone going into heat where a bunch of vampires lived—was not a good thing.

He had tried to leave—really, he had, but all Bella had to do was give him the _"You promised_" look and his ass just stuck to the chair. (At one point he even thought about stealing the chair, just so his ass wouldn't have to leave it. He would keep his promise, that he, Jacob Black, would sit in that fucking chair and not leave it. Even if he was stealing the chair and running out the door with it, he would keep his promise!)

And what was worse? When he was in heat, he didn't care who the person was. He just wanted to fuck or get fucked. Even worse? _Edward_. That stupid mind-reading fucker. (Whose name was said/thought of with much hate.)

_"Just focus on the food...."_ And his eyes focused on his fork, which at the moment was gorged with some chicken._ "Chicken..... Chicken is another name for a male prostitute... isn't it? FUCK!!! Focus!!!!" _At that moment Jacob really wanted to hit himself really hard. (He also wanted to hit Edward too; he could just tell the fucker was enjoying this, if the silent laughter was any clue.) Jasper, on the other hand, looked in pain, more so then normal.

Jacob was pleased that he wasn't the only one suffering from this, but then he felt bad because from what he understood, Jasper was the quiet _'Leaves everyone alone' _person, and it was just wrong to hurt someone who just wanted to be left alone.

At least everyone else seemed to be having a good time—if you didn't count Rosalie, who had a mask over her face because he "smelt like wet dog")—and was actually keeping up a conversation with Bella, who sat between him and Edward.

"So Jacob, I've noticed that you haven't been eating... Is everything OK? It's rather hard to tell if everything I make is good." He tried to keep his eyes down, he did, but they slowly looked up at Esme. _"MILF..." _His mind informed him and he shook his head.

Seeing the frown of Esme's face, he explained, "I mean... Nothings wrong! I'm just—"

—_going into heat and you, your family and the food you cooked is turning me on_—

"—feeling awkward.... being surrounded by a—"

—_bunch of very beautiful people_—

"—uh... with no one else eating..." His eyes found his plate again. Luckily no one else tried to start a conversation with him. He could do this. All he had to do was focus on the food.

He lifted his—_long, but slightly bent_—fork to the—_small, soft and squishy circular_—peas that rested on his—_long circular, hard_—plate. Scooped some up and brought the—_long, but slightly bent_—fork to his—_slightly parted_—lips and—_put the slightly swollen head of his slightly bent fork and_—swallowed around the—_small, soft and squishy circular_—peas. He did the same to the—_moist cock_—chicken on his—_long circular, hard_—plate, but his hand faltered from actually bring the—_long, but slightly bent_—fork with the—_moist cock_—chicken on it to his now suddenly dry lips.

Fuck... Maybe describing everything was a bad idea....

Quickly deciding that the sooner he finished his food, the sooner he could leave, he started shoveling the food into his mouth. Hell, he wasn't even sure what he was eating, he just wanted to leave. Soon. Shoving what might have been corn into his mouth, he took a quick drink of his milk.

He quickly finished, only to have Esme bring out more food.

Beside him Bella gave out a light laugh, "I had informed Esme, before you came over, that Shifters can eat more than the average person does. I hope you don't mind." A quick smile to Jacob. "You did just eat all that food in less then a minute, and you have to admit, the food is really good." Giving Jacob another quick smile, she returned back to her food.

Jacob frowned as another plate of food was put in front of him. He was hungry, but with shoving all that food down his throat—not that, that was perverted—he didn't actually get to really taste it. Maybe he should eat and swallow the food slower. It was only then when he realized that he was eying the plate of food with lust, did he remember why he had been shoving it down his throat in the first place.

* * *

**A/N- Uh... yea. Liked it? Ii tried to make it funny. Did I succeed? =D? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Do not own.**

* * *

It took awhile for Jacob to realize that his cell phone was the reason his ass was vibrating. And not from other reasons. Yeah. Smooth. Real smooth. And Edward's laughing wasn't helping him either. Stupid fucker. The only good thing out of it was that the whole Cullen family were looking at Edward like he was crazy, which Jacob didn't doubt, because _Edward did_ have voices in his head.) Taking the chance, he wiggled his phone out of his back pocket, making sure that his ass didn't leave the chair even once. (Don't ask how he did it, he didn't even know.)

"JACOB FUCKING BLACK YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! SAM IS FUCKING PISSED AT YOU!!!" And he thought he couldn't be more mortified. His cock-filled f—er chicken-filled fork had dropped. _In. His. Lap._ Same with his goddammed milk. Why couldn't he have chosen water? Even cow piss would have been a better choice.

"N-no." He hated to sound so pathetic, stuttering, but what else could he say to that? His ass was stuck to the chair! Had to be. He promised. And now his lap was filled with a white liquid—that made his mind wonder to other things—and cock! At this point Jacob wasn't even thinking about the chicken, couldn't believe it took him that long actually _realize _that he was hard either. Now his ass _had _to keep stuck to the chair or all of the Cullen's would know. He had an idea that everyone besides Bella already knew.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!?!?" And truthfully, he didn't have anything to say to that. So instead, he watched as the white liquid on his lap started evaporating—_'Wait... The milk is evaporating?'_ And it was true, even steam was starting to flow up from his pants. Jacob knew he was hot... But not _that _hot. Whoa.

"... It evaporated?" He could hear the disbelief in Edward's voice, and he felt the same way. At this moment, he wouldn't even be surprised if the chair burst into flames. Which he really hoped wouldn't happen, because he needed to keep this—his erection—hidden, and plus, how would he explain the chair just catching on fire?

* * *

After Leah demanded that he return as soon as possible—or that he wouldn't even be able to think "kids" without winching in pain—he willed his erection away. Which took to picturing his dad and Charlie naked... with a box over their—_junk_—while they both were singing "Dick In a Box" to each other. And it was worth it to see Edward's look of horror. He realized that he came with Bella, and that he had no real way of getting home without her.

_'Hehe... Ha...'_

* * *

Riding in a car with vampires was different and awkward, but Jacob was mostly to blame for that. _Sooo_... Maybe thinking of jumping Bella as soon as she was driving him home was a bad idea. Scratch that, it was _definitely _a bad idea when said girl had a mind-reading boyfriend, and even worse when that boyfriend had two other brothers and two sisters, all of whom could take down a house with one hand—hell, probably even with just one finger on that hand! And they thought hunting wild lions, tigers and bears—Oh my!—was a fun _**sport**_!

It was also why he was now stuck in the back seat of Edward's Volvo. Jacob refused to run home in his wolf form. He doubted the others would like his thoughts, and not to mention, he was also so hard that he probably wouldn't even be able to run. He was also stuck with Edward's other brother, Jasper, who like him, refused to sit up front with Edward and was now in the back seat with him. Which freaked him out, because why the fuck would a blood-sucking leech want to sit next to _him_? Why couldn't he just—sit in the trunk or something and just be locked in there? He was NOT whining!

"Stop looking at me, Cullen." In the rear view mirror, Edward's eyes laughed at him.

* * *

A/N- It's so short because I planned for this to end with a lemon. -Blush- and am having a really hard time writing that out. (P.S- This is supposed to be a 3sum fic)


End file.
